The goal of the original CFAR developmental fund was to support investigators who were new to AIDS research or new to NYU. In the past four year, 21 developmental awards have been made and several successes are now evident, including Drs. Moore, Gorny, Kaymen, and Landau. The new NYU CFAR will use future developmental research funds primarily to support pilot projects involving synergistic, multidisciplinary collaborations rather than on continuing to develop new investigators. This change in philosophy is in part due to the significant number of new faculty members already recruited to NYU Medical Center. Furthermore, we believe that the NYU research community has built strong programs in areas of HIV pathogenesis, transmission, and vaccine development, all of which would benefit substantially from greater internal interactions among the key scientists with complementary interests and skills. For the first year of the new CFAR, one New Investigator award and five Interactive Pilot Projects have been chosen for funding. All six awards fall within our thematic research programs.